new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Comical Novels
(Spanish: Novelcomicas) is a Chilean animated theatrical short series produced by Pudú Producciones. Plot Unlike the Matias Pudu and Friends series, each short has a one-shot story and sometimes a pilot short. Filmography 2000 *''Sadistic Crow and Laughter Worm'' - An unlucky crow tries to eat a laughing worm who mocks him. *''The Amazing Pioneer'' - A showsman shows the audience how the best he can do. *''Tales of the Woodlands'' - A group of forest animals must find refuge on another forest. *''Electronic Broadcasting'' - A reporter radio and a television are reporting on the accident of a video game joystick and a very dispair blender mother. 2001 *''Go-Go Fever'' - A cheetah must challenge a sloth in a race, but when the cheetah asleep and the sloth wins. *''The Fairy and the Wizard'' - A fairy butterfly and a wizard frog must discover a kind of magic. *''Happy Elves'' - *''Poor Little Farmer'' - A farmer must retrieve her sheep to the corral, while a wolf tries to catch them. *''Paradise of the Bees'' - A family of bees are finding pollen nectar to retrieve the energy of the honeycomb. *''Drinks'' - A soda can and a juice glass plans to marry. *''Miles Per Toucans'' - A group of toucans must outsmarting a spider and a monkey helps them. *''Swing Frogs'' - A game-loving frog must get rid of a gang of violent frogs who hate games. 2002 *''The Little Raccoon'' - A young raccoon must find his parents, but must avoid a hunter. *''Crazy Maestro'' - A small music band conducted by Matias, Chopper and Antonia which struggles through a distraction-filled public performance. *''Four Internet Socials'' - A computer befriends a mouse and becomes best friends forever. *''Romeo and Juliet'' - A comedic retelling of William Shakespeare's classic with the characters being played by bears. *''The Prospecting Mexican'' - A Mexican prospector must dig an amount of oro to becoming rich. *''Dance of the Flowers'' - Many flowers sing and dance, while an evil smog monster comes and kidnapped the Flower King. 2003 *''Police Knight'' - A group of medieval police officers must stop a criminal knight. *''Little Pico Voice'' - A young bear is going to recover his father's book. *''Bats in the Middle'' - A bat tries to catch an apple, but he's weaker. *''The Girl Who Cried Wolf!'' - A girl gets haunted by a wolf, but other people didn't understand. *''What's Going on Hollywood'' - A cat and a dog become stars of Hollywood. *''Help Required'' - An adult blue cat named Agent gets a job at a restaurant named the Conga Andes. 2004 *''Baseball Dawg'' - A collage-aged dog is assigned as a baseball player, starting with his training day. *''The Cowardly Turkey'' - A turkey must escape from a family, in order to not be cooked at Thanksgiving. *''The Argentine Girl and the Dinosaur'' - When an Argentine girl named Angelica befriends a space dinosaur named Darren, they join forces to avoid a bank robbery. *''A Lizard Gentleman'' - A very popular lizard comes to the Reptile Metropolis. *''The Adult Red Riding Hood'' - A retelling of Little Red Riding Hood. *''Agent and the Vaccuum Cleaner'' - Wishing to keep his front yard clean, Arthur, finds a small rock and throws it into Agent's yard. Agent notices the shell and decides to use his high powered electric vaccuum cleaner to remove the rock from his yard. Arthur is unaware what havoc is to ensue because of his small act and how it will ruin his quiet day. *''The House of the Future'' - A documentary-like short where it features how can be the houses in the future. *''One Pixel's Family'' - An 8-bit child gets faraway for home, after his father banned chiptune music. *''The Polar Bear and the Mouse'' - A friendly polar bear befriends a timid mouse. 2005 *''Bakery Antics'' - A greedy chef tries to catch a living bread, but failed. *''Agent's Nephews and Niece'' - Agent's sister sends her three children Alexander, Angelina and Andre to visit their uncle Agent. They prove to be quite a handful for Agent, Biscuit and (mainly) Arthur, even with help from Arthur's book on child rearing. *''The Sunline Crossline'' - A dim-witted horse must keep an eye to the crossing. *''Two Girls in the Family'' - TBD *''Japanese Mice in the City'' - A family of Japanese mice are exploring the city, but must outsmarting a hungry cat. *''A Spirit's Welcome'' - After the family has been passing by generations, the last member becomes a spiritual guide. *''Evil Plans in Argentina'' - Angelica and Darren must foil the plans of an evil scientist and his henchmen. *''The Cupid and his Family'' - A cupid gets insane when he shots at everyone in the city. *''Tea at Alice's House'' - Agent is heading out for going to tea time with Alice, but first he needs to ditch his resourceful nephews and niece. *''Greek Mischief'' - A pegasus must outsmarting a man-eating cyclops, who tries to crushing the Greek city. *''Ms. Calabaza's Castle'' - When Darren and a dimwitted hound named Leonardo are kidnapped by a witch and her crow, Angelica have to rescue them. 2006 *''The Dutch Flour'' - *''The Elephant Who Loses Her Mind'' - *''Carousel Memories'' - *''Fox Siblings'' - *''Snowboard Girls'' - *''the Hound solo short'' - *''The Kittens and the Witch'' - After Arthur plays a dirty trick to Alexander, Angelina and Andre in Halloween, a nice witch decides to help them to put him in his place. *''Jellybee Hunting'' - Agent and Biscuit take Arthur, who is recovering from a bicycle accident in a full body cast, on a "jellybeeing" trip (a sport involving the capture of jellybee). *''Rail Safety'' - *''The Fairy Tale Investigators'' - FTI ('F'airy 'T'ale 'I'nvestigation) agents Papa Bear, Ugly Duckling, Puss in Boots and Mother Goose, acompanned by rookie Goldilocks to investigate the case of various destroyed houses in Fable Street. *''Viva la Vida Cuckoo'' - 2007 *''The Huskies and the Otter'' - *''The Playful Cubs'' - *''Battle of the Holidays'' - *''Snow Moments'' - *''House Fixing-Up'' - *''Lunchtime Frollics'' - *''Flytrap!'' - Agent is kidnapped by a villainous flytrap who is Mr. Condor's rival and takes him to his infamous restaurant. *''Pussycat Problems'' - An orange cat tries to avoid numerous obstacles to go to his job interview. *''the Hound solo short'' - *''Power Hamster'' - *''The Chef and the Mouse'' - When a restaurant for cats is out of mice for Today's Special, one of the chefs must catching mice, but a mouse makes things very hard for the chef. *''Unluck Cat and Laughing Parrot'' - *''The Wise Hatman'' - *''The Leonardo's Illusion'' - *''Buenos Aires Detour'' - 2008 *''Study of the Gravity'' - *''The Angry Message'' - After getting angry at Liam for breaking her new doll and threatening her for trespassing into his room, Lucy leaves an angry message on Liam's smartphone. She soon regrets it and convices Lancy to help her get it off his smartphone. *''the Hound solo short'' - *''Reptiles Samba'' - *''The Balloon Animals'' - *''Two of the Girls'' - *''Beach Troubles'' - *''Mind the Baby, Catso'' - *''Tom Thumb and Thumbelina'' - Two mice siblings try to find the way back to their home, while they are chased by a ogre cat who tries to eat them and a toad who wants to marry the female mouse. *''Witches, Cats and Ogres'' - 2009 *''City Security'' - *''The Origin of King Arthur'' - *''One Sense, One Think'' - *''Mammal Olympics'' - *''The Unicorn Festival'' - *''the Hound solo short'' - 2010 *''A Fox and a Microphone'' - *''Old McDonald's Farm'' - *''From New York to Sydney'' - *''The Fishing Cat's Street'' - A thief cat begins stealing hats by literrally fishing them. *''Of Latinos and Foxes'' - *''Anti-Bomb Fools'' - *''Snack Hours'' - *''Bouncing Rabbit and Scaredy Deer'' *''Ten Mightiest Robots'' - 2011 *''Pinball Panther and Rolling Hedgehog'' - *''Goofy Gadgets'' - *''Old Gentleman Owl'' - A owl from England travels around Chile, but ends up causing havoc around every place he visits due to not understanding the differences between the two countries. *''Arachnid Fear'' - *''Cleaners Trouble'' - *''The Exchange Student Princess'' - *''A Wonderful Neighborhood'' - *''Sing-Along Kid'' - *''Monkey Business'' - *''The Blacksmith Lion'' - 2012 *''Swing the Finest'' - *''A Cow in the Matador'' - *''The Texan Bandit'' - *''Troublesome Tiger and Prankster Parrot'' - *''Swim or Ink'' - *''The Dancing Birds'' - 2013 *''Duckling, Fox and Crocodile'' - *''Rome Harmony'' - *''The Adventures of Captain Space and Robo-Pal'' - *''Night Street Critters'' - *''Reunion of the Riding Hoods'' - *''My Neighbor is a Vampire'' - *''Hillbilly Crow'' - *''The Bulldog and the Hedgehog'' - *''Yo-Ho Buccaneers'' - *''Tumbleweed High'' - *''The Three Zoo Animals'' - *''Swamp Police'' - 2014 *''Space Dogs in Saturn'' - *''Everest Critters'' - *''Robot Mayhem'' - *''The Animal Freshman'' - *''Audrey and her Emotions'' - *''The Boy and the Lemur'' - *''Hawaiian Rabbits'' - *''Beats of the Trolls'' - *''Intergalactic Ride'' - *''The Fox Family'' - 2015 *''Two Muskrats in a House'' - *''Day of the Toys'' - *''The Little Bird'' - *''Tough to Be a Bird-esque short'' - *''A Visit from Sally'' - *''Pool Keeper'' - *''The Mice and the Vampire'' - *''Slick the Alley Cat'' (double-leghth short) - *''Funny Bunny and Fang Cat'' - *''The Dragon and the Dinosaur'' - *''Johnny and his Pets'' - 2016 *''Peckbeard the Pirate Parrot'' - *''Selena and Magica'' - *''The Viking Bears'' - *''Grumpy Monkey and Crazy Hippo'' - *''Ragdoll and the Soldier'' - *''A Guitar's Life'' - *''The Space Teens'' - *''Pizza Delivery Cheetah'' - *''Handsome and Evil'' - *''The Magician and the Rabbit'' - *''Mushrooms'' - *''The Old Man and the Husky'' - *''Inventor Duck and Robot Goat'' - *''A Life with the Cryptids'' - *''Chinese Treasure Hunter'' - *''Usual Snails'' - 2017 *''The Happy Mare and the Indians'' - *''Commander Panda vs. Dr. Evil Scientist'' - *''Two Children and Their Pet Rat'' - A brother and sister duo and their crazy/trouble-making pet oversized rat are asked by a mad scientist to watch over his collection of samples of deadly diseases. *''Cereal Mascot League'' - *''The Weird Cat Brothers'' - *''The Quickster Fox and the Speedy Lamb'' - *''Two Pets and a Lady'' - *''Three Colorful Mice'' *''The Little Good Wolf'' - *''Three Funny Men'' - *''The Housecat and the Mice Army'' - *''Officer Parrot'' - *''The Marmot Couple'' - *''Theater Antics'' - *''A Girl's Voluntee'' - Little Red Riding Hood buys two homes from three con-artist pigs and a wolf starts to blowing them down, making her to declare war to him. *''Wacky Stories'' - *''Fake Sheep'' - *''Aninals in Jail'' - *''Jail Birds'' - *''The Singing Lizard'' - * * * 2018 * * * * * * * *''Kids in the Run'' - TBD * * * * * * * * * * 2019 2020 2021 Production Development Voices Writing Animation Music Gallery Title Cards Comical Novels Title Card.png|The original dub's title card Comical Novels Title Card (English dub).png|The English dub's title card Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Paramount Pictures' Noveltoons, Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' (mainly one-shot shorts), Cartoon Network's What a Cartoon!, Nickelodeon's Oh Yeah! Cartoons and Power Bulldog Pictures' Ultimate Stories. *The shorts are known as Pudu Extras in The Matias Pudu Show and Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures. *This is one of the fewer Pudú Producciones theatrical short series not to be officially part of the Matias Pudu and Friends franchise, despite some of its series had debuted in some shorts. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Theatrical short series Category:Theatrical Short films Category:Comical Novels Category:Pudú Producciones Category:Cartoons Category:Comedy Category:Franchises Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated